Gate latches and hinges are mounted in any of a variety of configurations. Typical configurational choices include inside/outside mounting, single gate/double gate mounting, single handle/double handle mounting, recessed/flush mounting, etc.
It is very valuable for a gate latch and a hinge to be capable of being mounted in each of the various configurations typically encountered with minimum modification or need for substitute parts.